


Remember Summer

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, AoKaga Day, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: It is sad not to be loved,but it is much saddernot to be able to love.-Miguel de Unamuno





	Remember Summer

 

"Taiga, make sure you greet your grandpa properly, 'kay? We don't visit as often so be a good boy and don't give him a hard time."

  
I was busy looking out the window of the old bus, mindlessly observing the unfamiliar scene of the countryside when my father spoke to me. Faint, strained voice that I could barely hear even though we were just sitting side by side.

  
"Yes, papa."

  
I looked at him and he smiled back at me. He gently ruffled my hair just like what he'd normally do. He looked worn out with his pale skin, dark eye circles, and slouched form. At that time, my 6-year-old self didn't completely understand what my father had been going through. How much he was grieving over a deep loss.

  
My grandpa lived alone in an old house somewhere in the depths of a countryside on the outskirts of Japan. My grandma left him two years ago due to an illness. It must have been some hard times. But looking at him, standing right outside his home to give us a warm welcome, I could say that he was doing fine. He rather looked calm, happy, and healthy. He smiled warmly at me and I couldn’t help but give him a toothy grin in return. It was the first time I saw my grandpa in person but I knew right then, we’d get along so well.

  
“It’s been a while Haruto. I’m glad you came. Oh, this must be Taiga.”

  
“Hi grandpa! How are you!”

  
He opened his arms and I quickly ran up to him to give him a hug.

  
“Yes papa and he’s already 6 years old.”

  
Father said as he bowed to my grandpa before he grabbed our bags to bring them inside.

  
“I’m really excited to meet you grandpa!”

  
My grandpa smiled before he kissed the top of my head, something that my mom would usually do to me.

  
“He’s a ball of sunshine Haruto. I love him already.”

  
“He is a good boy. For the most part.”

  
“Papa! I’m always a good boy!”

  
My grandpa chuckled. Low and rough but to me it was such a pleasant sound. Knowing that my grandpa liked me a lot made me so glad I felt like jumping and I just couldn’t erase the grin off my face. His big, rough hand then gently held my small hand as we walked behind my father. Once we were inside, he let go of me to show my father the room where we’re going to stay. While they were busy, I helped myself to a personal tour around the house. Outside, it looked a lot smaller but the inside definitely looked way spacious. Probably because it didn’t have a lot. The living room had a couch, a small coffee table, a small vinyl, a small bookshelf while in the kitchen there were kitchenware, a small table and three chairs, a small coal stove, and a fridge. There was also a small bathroom.

  
Other than that, there were two other rooms in the house. One of them was the room where we’re going to stay since I heard voices from the other side. It was my mother’s room judging by the ‘Nana’s Room’ sign that was hanging on the door. The other room obviously belonged to my grandparents. I didn’t know why but I felt like I shouldn’t enter without permission or I’d do something disrespectful. I turned on my heel and walked back to the living room. Grabbed an old comic book and kept myself entertained while I wait for them to finish. What I noticed during my lone time was that the house gave off such a calm, secluded ambiance. I knew it should have made me feel so uncomfortable for the reason that I grew up in Tokyo, a large buzzing city, but I felt relaxed more than I think I should be.

  
I was engrossed in reading my chosen book when I felt weight reside on the couch beside me. I looked up to see that it was my grandpa. My father was in the kitchen preparing supper.

  
Did you know about those chatty kids full of questions they wanted to throw at adults even though sometimes they don’t even make sense? Well, I was one of them. I was too curious for my own good. I was pretty sure it’s every kids’ nature. But I’d throw in some questions at adults that at times they most like found annoying. I hope my grandpa didn’t think I was bothersome though.

  
“Grandpa… Why don’t you have any neighbors? Don’t you get lonely?”

  
That was… me trying to start a conversation.

  
“Hmmm… Let’s see. It’s because grandpa wants to have his own peace and quiet. And I do get lonely at times… but for a different reason, son.”

  
I was glad for his honest answers and for not treating me as an ignorant little piece of shit.

  
“What is it? What is it?”

  
But sometimes I did sound like I was a clueless fuck you know… and… just blame the kid that I was.

  
“It’s because I miss your grandma a lot.”

  
My grandpa answered while staring at the back of my father who was busy fixing our meal.

  
“Then you should just hang out with your friends. When I miss mom, I just play with my friends.”

  
Remember, clueless fuck.

  
“Well, grandpa doesn’t really have many friends you see. It’s because people think I’m… different. And I prefer grandma’s company anyway. Now she’s gone, I just don’t feel like talking to a lot of other people.”

  
I can proudly say that yes grandpa, now I know how that feels.

  
“Huuuuuh? They’re bad people if they won’t play with you because you’re different! You’re really nice and cool!”

  
Kids can be annoying but they only say the truth and it was the truth, my grandfather was undeniably one of the nicest and coolest people I knew.

  
“You think so? Most of them think I’m weird so I’m glad it’s not only your grandma who thought I was cool.”

  
It wasn’t like I was competing with his wife but of course I wanted to get on his good side, too.

  
“Then it’s just right that you don’t play with bad people grandpa. Friends are people who accept you for who you are.”

  
If my memory served me right, it was just something I read in some book or comic I really liked. Regardless of that reason, my grandpa looked at me wide-eyed and pinched my cheek.

  
“Haruto, are you sure Taiga’s only six?”

  
Was that really something he didn’t expect a young boy would say?

  
“Hey Taiga! Don’t ask about weird stuff. And papa thinks grandpa’s cool, too!”

  
My father shouted from the kitchen without leaving his eyes from the vegetables he was carefully chopping.

  
“I’m not!”

  
I yelled trying to remove my grandpa’s hand that was pinching my cheek. Not that it really hurt. After some time, he finally decided to let go of my abused, chubby cheek. I rubbed it as he stood up and grabbed the comic book I didn’t notice was already lying on the floor.

  
“Haruto and Nana raised you well. Your grandma Misaki must be so proud if only she’s with us right now.”

  
He looked down at me with a soft look in his eyes, right hand holding the comic book and left hand gently ruffling my hair.

  
After about an hour or so, my father had finally finished preparing supper. The three of us ate together in complete but comfortable silence. Afterward, I helped my father with washing the dishes just like we’d normally do at home and since we’ve been in a long ride, we decided to call it a day and head to bed earlier than usual. That was how I spent my first summer away from the city.

  
The next summer wasn’t any different. It was still fun but we never did anything new. It was the summer when I was 8 years old, the third time my father and I went to visit the countryside since it had already become a tradition, was when unexpected things turned up.

  
On our first day, before my grandpa bid me good night, he told me that we’re going to do something fun the next day so I should already sleep and save a lot of energy. That was a very wrong move grandpa. When I get so excited, it was really hard for me to even sleep a wink. Why would he even say that right before bedtime? It just gave me the opposite effect, not that I’m blaming him but… So yeah. I didn’t sleep ‘till it was already 2 or 3 am.

  
That’s why it was kind of a disbelief that despite the fact I only had 5 to 6 hours of sleep, I wasn’t able to hide my excitement by taking the initiative to come up to my grandpa and remind him of that ‘something fun’ he promised we were going to do that next day.

  
“Always stay close to your grandpa and don’t do anything dangerous, got it?”

  
“Aye aye, sir!”

  
After bidding my father goodbye, my left hand tightly holding onto my grandpa’s hand and my right hand waving back at my father, I was more than ready to go to an adventure I’ve ever only done in dreams I usually had at long, peaceful nights.

  
Spending time with my grandpa had got to be one of my most favorite things to do in summer. I’ve learned that he’s a calm, quiet man in nature but whenever I couldn’t control my loud mouth from asking him a ton of questions, he’d always answer me with a smile on his face and a gentle gaze in his eyes. That time, we went to the forest and he taught me how to catch bugs and fishes. I never caught any fishes at first. I could have done better, I know… but I just didn’t okay? But to save my almost dying pride, I was able to at least catch some cicadas and grasshoppers.

  
We were eating our packed snack when he told me of stories about good spirits and ghosts (probably lurking around us) protecting the forest and its creatures. To be honest, ghosts and supernatural shit made so damn uncomfortable even to this day but I just couldn’t help but listen intently to my grandpa as he told me those tales with such fondness and respect. I asked him, of course I did, if he had seen one but unluckily he hadn’t had an encounter yet. I wondered so hard what I’d do if I ever encounter one? Man, I’d probably shit my pants, cry a river as I run and find my way back home.

  
Noon came so fast and it was about time to head back home but I knew I wasn’t ready just yet.

  
“Ahhh, grandpa? Can I stay here? I won’t go too far, I promise! I won’t do anything dangerous and I know my way back.”

  
“Are you sure? I don’t think that’s a good idea. This is your first time in the woods. You can get lost, son.”

  
“But grandpa… I’ll be very, veryyyy careful! I won’t get lost, I swear!”

  
With a deep sigh, my grandpa softly ruffled my hair, a habit he’d also been doing for years, as he knelt down and opened his arms for me.

  
“When I was your age, I was having a little adventure of my own so I guess it’s fine. Just be safe and don’t go too far, understood Taiga?”

  
I ran up to the arms of my grandfather and was so freaking thankful for being with the kindest, sweetest man alive.

  
“YES! Thanks! I’ll be home before it gets dark.”

  
Even though he was a little against the thought of leaving me all to myself, my grandpa listened to my (not so) simple wish and headed back first. I was left to my own devices and I never felt so free. I continued to explore the woods but kept in mind not to go deeper than I should be. I found and caught some more bugs like crickets. It was an hour before it got dark when I decided I wanted to make a stop before going back home. It was a place where my father and I would always visit a day before we return to Tokyo. The part of the woods where I was at that moment was familiar so I thought it wouldn’t hurt to pay that place an extra visit without my father. I let go of my possessions (insects) to focus on my new task.

  
I was almost there when something I felt like I’ve never noticed before caught my eyes. It was a small cabin in the middle of the woods and how come I’ve never seen it before. It would have been kind of hard to miss since the path leading to it was clear as sparkling river water. What caught my attention even further was the beautiful pink carnations surrounding it. Before I knew it, my feet were moving on their own, all the way to a place I wasn’t even sure was safe.

  
The cabin looked really old up close. Like, older than my grandfather’s house. It didn’t seem like someone’s living there as well. But just for safety measures, I decided to knock on the door and check if somebody’s inside. Also, to ask for their permission if I could pick some of their flowers. I peeked inside the window to check. There’s a few stuff here and there but aside from that, it didn’t feel like someone would survive if they stayed inside that cabin for too long. I knocked again and waited some more. However, minutes have passed yet no one’s opening the door to greet me and my patience was growing thinner. I wasn’t someone who’d normally steal stuff but the flowers were really pretty and I thought she’d like it so I helped myself and began to pick some.

  
_It looks like no one’s here anyway so technically this isn’t stealing, right?_

  
Was what I thought. But then…

  
“You there! What do you think you’re doing?”

  
Oh crap. Busted. I held the flowers closer to my chest, being extra careful not to totally crush them whatsoever, ignoring the fact that I was scared shitless and was quivering like a bitch. My butt’s flat down on the ground and I couldn’t stop shaking like there’s no tomorrow, still, I clutched tightly to the carnations maybe… I just stole (?) because damn, there’s someone living in that creepy cabin after all.

  
“I… I-I am… T-This is… Uhmm… I w-was j-just…”

  
That was me trying my very best to explain myself, give a kid a break but damn. Holy shit. That stutter game was strong.

  
“Whatcha gonna do with those flowers?”

  
It was a man with a very deep, velvety voice. At first, I thought it was an ogre because what the fuck sir, that was one big voice you have there and that it’d be my last day on Earth but then I remember that I wasn’t inside a fucking fairy tale book. Did I really expect I’d see an ogre?

  
Well, the man was looking at me with those thin, intense eyes and he honestly didn’t look angry at all but I knew I shouldn’t let my guard down. I still felt like I was being a little shitty thief and for that I was guilty. I mean, I was still tightly holding onto the evidence, come on. It’s completely reasonable if he’s angry. I only hoped and prayed that somehow I looked pure and innocent and not worthy enough to kill while holding those glorious carnations inside my small, trembling hands.

  
“P-Please have m-mercy on me!”

  
“Huuuuh?!”

  
Time seemed to slow down. The man continued to walk to where I was in slow but huge strides without leaving his gaze on me. I was most likely holding my breath as I felt a great tightness in my chest. Surely, it was wiser to just leave the flowers and run as far as I could, far far away from that horrible place. Okay, it was really not that horrible but still. Somehow, I just couldn’t find myself to move a muscle and I was stoned in place, petrified to death, as I stared back at my captor. But man, as he walked I couldn’t help but also notice his long limbs. Like, I wish you could see his legs.

  
He was so tall and…I was so fucked.

  
“I’m j-just… going to… going to give…”

  
Lord, his menacing aura drove me nuts. To justify my actions back then, I think it was what normal kids would do in such situations. Some would have already pissed their pants.

  
“Oh. Gonna give them to a girl?”

  
I nodded straightaway and my body began to relax. He stood tall right before me, stretched his long arms and offered me his hand. His face was was holding a softer expression than before.

  
“Is she beautiful?”

  
I nodded again as I hesitantly (but I didn’t think I had much choice) grabbed his hand, that was actually even bigger than my father and grandfather’s hand.

  
“’Kay. You can have them. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl. Sounds ‘bout right.”

  
“Really?! Thank you very much! I’m sure she’ll love them. She likes flowers a lot.”

  
“Hmmm… You must really like her, huh.”

  
“Not just like, I love her!”

  
I confidently answered before he playfully slapped my butt.

  
“HAHA! You smooth fucker. Don’t you think you’re too young for that, kid? Don’t you guys normally fall in love when you’re at least… I dunno, 14?”

  
“FALL IN LOVE? WHAT?! AND DON’T SAY BAD WORDS!”

  
What did an eight-year-old boy know about falling in love? That guy talked about and did a lot of weird stuff, believe me. And his mouth? His mouth was a cursing machine, I’m telling you.

  
“Oh ho? Did you know that it’s also bad to shout at your elders!”

  
He shouted back and slapped my butt (again) harder than before.

  
“Stop abusing my butt, you old man! I’m sorry for shouting. And… thank you again for the flowers but I have to go. I have to be home before it gets dark or I’m dead.”

  
I bowed to him and turned to my heel to do what I have to do. I wasn’t even that far away from the cabin when I felt a presence behind me. I waited some time but it didn’t look like he had plans to leave me alone. I stopped dead in my tracks and lo and behold, he bumped into me. Oh yes, it hurt like hell! There were hard muscles everywhere.

  
“Why are you following me?”

  
I asked while rubbing my nose that accidentally slammed against his stomach (or abs?).

  
“I wanna see if she’s really worthy of my heavenly flowers. Stop yapping and walk faster chibi-kun.”

  
_Chibi-kun?!_

  
“Someday I’ll be as tall as you. Or even taller! You just wait and see.”

  
I murmured not so subtly, all the while sporting a very adorable pout. I wasn’t so sure if it was my imagination playing tricks on me but I thought I saw him genuinely smile at the corner of my eye.

  
Together, we walked further into the woods but I knew that place pretty well so it’s fine. We were silent all throughout our little walk, not like we had anything to talk about. Ahm, I originally wanted to bombard him with questions but went against it in the end. Sin some way, he still scared the shit out of me. It was… a little nerve-wracking to even walk beside him. After what seemed like forever, we finally reached our destination.

  
“A graveyard…”

  
He mouthed in a soft whisper as if he didn’t even mean to say it out loud.

  
I ignored what he said and walked to a familiar tombstone, kneeled down, closed my eyes in a silent prayer and offered the small but beautiful bouquet of pink carnations I almost stole but glad things turned out okay.

  
“Hello, mama. I’m here again. How are you in heaven?”

  
I took a pause and bit the bottom of my lips. It was hard not to cry. It was still something I just could not believe.

  
“I… I really…”

  
But I had to be strong because I remembered, every time I cried, my mother had this sad look on her face. I took a relatively deep breath and went on.

  
“I miss you a lot. Papa and grandpa, too. I hope you are happy and well. You and grandma.”

  
I tried to smile but sorry mama, it felt too forced. It probably looked like I had diarrhea. When I suddenly heard the sound of someone stepping on the grass was when I remembered I didn’t come alone after all and that someone’s with me.

  
“AH! By the way, I came with… Uhm… Uncle?”

  
“Unc- UNCLE?!!!”

  
I heard the man shockingly spat behind me. And without a warning, he crouched near my ear and…

  
“Oi chibi-kun… Do I look that old, huh?”

  
He said before nipping at my right ear. For the second time that day, I fell to my butt, holding my hot (most likely reddened) right ear and dumbfounded at what he just did.

  
“I’m sorry big bro! Also, please stop calling me chibi-kun!”

  
“Hmm. There, much better. ”

  
Without any given warning or some shit, he just took me in his arms and bumped our foreheads together. I was too shocked to even struggle against this strong man.

  
“What’s your name kid?”

  
“Taiga! Please take care of me!”

  
I quickly responded. Looking at him at that short distance, I realized he was right. He wasn’t old at all. His skin was tanned like he had spent a good amount of hours basking in the sun but it had a healthy glow and it felt really soft and smooth. He had a nice, sharp nose and supple lips. Thin brows, long, thick lashes and high cheekbones. He was handsome, I must say. But above all his winning attributes, he’s probably a huge pervert. HAHA!

  
But kidding aside, what I thought was his greatest feature (and I was completely drawn to them) were his navy blue eyes. Dark and captivating like the night sky.

  
“Heh… Nice to meet you, Taiga. Look, with me holding you like this, doesn’t it feel like you’re just as tall as me?”

  
Ahhh… This guy, really.

  
“I’m Daiki by the way. Please take care of me as well.”

  
It was our weird beginning. The start of peculiar yet ordinary summers spent together. Summers full of laughter and tears. Summers that will stay with me forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one-shot fic but it kept getting longer and longer and I wasn't able to organize my thoughts so I just chopped it into a three-part thingy and here’s the first one and.. and.. I’m really sorry for the mess I made but..  
> HAPPIEST AOKAGA/AHOBAKA DAY! :)))) <33333 I love you and thank you so much for taking some time to read my whatevah.
> 
> First person POV style of writing is something I have never done before because I think it’s a pretty sensitive and complicated thing to do. It’s been a challenge for me but I’m glad I finally gathered enough guts to try it out. uwu orz ;;v;; I hope it isn’t too bad. Lmaooooo~
> 
> If anyone ever wants to talk about KNB (aokaga), SNK (eruri), HQ (iwaoi), FREE! (harurin), YOI (otayuri) and any other gay shit there is, here’s [my Tumblr account.](http://heyimbunnylmao.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you guys soon, xoxoxo


End file.
